


Studying is for single people

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Study Date, but mostly just convo, turned makeout session, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Harry laughed. “You're adorable when you're concentrating.”“I'm not adorable, I'm drop-dead gorgeous.” returned Blaise.--Harry and Blaise are on a study date, but it doesn't take long for their books to be forgotten.





	Studying is for single people

Harry laughed. “You're adorable when you're concentrating.”

“I'm not adorable, I'm drop-dead gorgeous.” returned Blaise.

Footsteps echoed through the stone halls from behind the curtains that hid their alcove, the two teens tensing in response, but walked past without pause.

“Is this your idea of a date, by the way?” Blaise quirked an eyebrow.

Harry blushed, pushing his books off his lap and fidgeting with his robes. “Well, no, those usually involve more kissing.”

“So you didn't call me here so we could ignore our studies and make out in peace? I'm disappointed.”

“Don't let Hermione hear you sat that, she's already annoyed enough that you got a higher score for the potions essay.”

“Honestly, that was luck more than anything.”

Snorting, Harry stepped forward and moved Blaise's books to the side, taking their place on his lap. Leaning forward, they met in an easy kiss, and for a moment he remembered their awkward first kiss after the Yule Ball, before the wicked dart of Blaise's tongue brought him back. Humming, Harry pulled back, dropping a kiss on his boyfriends nose, which scrunched in response.

“You're such a sap, Potter.”

“I love you.” Blaise stilled, eyes closing for a moment. When they opened, the emotion they held took Harry's breath away, and he thanked his lucky stars that he got to see this side of the uptight pure-blood.

“T'adoro.” Harry grinned, elation filling his heart, and he leaned down to catch Blaise's lips in a slow kiss. Hermione chewed him out when he returned to the common room later that night with none of his homework done, but he didn't regret it, and just barely managed to keep the smile off his face throughout the lecture.


End file.
